


烟火

by Cyunabi



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Official V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: 新年贺文本来昨晚0点写完了，但是忘记在这里发了If 詹金斯和V没有死亡，在荒坂倒下之后一起当起了雇佣兵很甜腻，OOC是我的，老板是好的
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/Male V
Kudos: 4





	烟火

现在是下午一点二十分。

Jenkins靠在车上，他计算着时间。他的手指在车门上敲击着，发出一些清脆的金属敲击声。他面色如常，没有任何的不耐烦，他相信V的能力。

二十一分，他看到了V的身影。他单手翻过围栏，拍了拍自己的裤腿。他抬起头，看到靠在车旁的Jenkins，他咧开嘴朝他笑，抬起拿着货物的手朝对方晃了晃。

“你迟到了。”Jenkins说。

“我以为你早就习惯了，”V打开车门把货物丢进后座，然后他抬起头：“我开车？”

Jenkins直接拉开了副驾驶座的门。

V把货留在指定地点，而Jenkins再次留在车旁。V回来的时候Jenkins的眼睛正亮着，这证明Jenkins正在接电话，或者在调用什么东西。V并不打算打扰他，他趴在另一边，安静地等待对方忙完。

他们这样过了有一段时间了，大概有几个月了。

他经历了一场生死，准确来说，是他们都是。V与过去工作的地方为敌，荒坂那样巨大而狠毒的野兽，虎视眈眈地盯着他的脑袋，而他的脑子也不再只属于他自己，他多了一个“室友”，并且很快地，他的身体就要属于他的新舍友……或者他们都得死。

他还记得自己被身体排斥拆开的感觉，总是伴随着红色和疼痛。他几乎是每天都在等待死亡的到来，但他痛恨这种什么也做不了的感觉，所以他握住了Johnny的手。他拖着残破的躯体，血液从他的嘴角流出，浑身没有一个地方不疼，他甚至分不清那到底是枪伤的疼痛，又或者只是Relic故障所导致的疼痛。

他撑着最后一口气，他的牛仔裤都被磨破了，可他仍旧想要前行，他就像一点火星，却能以自身燃烧整个蛇巢。

然后他倒在了地上，他看到Johnny在他的视野里，他的声音在他的脑子里响起。然后——他看到了另一个人，一个早就该死去的人。

这是走马灯吗？Johnny？你死前也看过这样的幻觉吗？

他听说过人在死前会出现幻觉，特别是当他过于虚弱——他或许失血过多了，他觉得有些冷，他能清楚地感觉到生命的流逝，而可怕的是，它是缓慢的。

尽管他的视线有些模糊，但他确信他看到了一个人，那个住在他内心深处的男人。他的嘴唇颤抖着，沙哑又震颤着的声音从他口中掉落出来。

Arthur……

但是迎接他的并非是永远的虚无。

他再次迎来了光亮，他看到了天花板，他的身上插着管线，他听得到机器运作的声音。他艰难地转动自己的头部，他听到骨头发出咔咔声，他猜他已经躺了许久了。

他的喉咙干涩，发出的声音断断续续：“Johnny？”

然后门被推开了。

那是Arthur Jenkins。

他曾经的上司，一个应当躺在石碑下的男人。

同时也是V内心所渴求的人。

他不可置信地睁大了眼睛，在脑子反应过来之前，身体先一步做出了反应，他的眼眶和鼻子开始发酸，泪水涌出眼眶。他想要伸出手，但Jenkins走了过来，他把手按在他的手背。

“Jenkins……”

“好好休息吧。”

V却始终不愿意闭上眼睛，反握住Jenkins的手。Jenkins看着他，V漂亮的绿色眼睛湿润着，泪珠从他的眼角滑落，眼白因为刺激变红。他的喉咙似乎因为干涩而无法完整地发声，可他还是握着他的手，像确认一般一次又一次喊着他的名字。

Jenkins知道这个23岁的年轻人都经历了什么，他失去了很多，几乎一无所有。所以他才会这样紧握他的手，想要像以前那样，从他这里获得安心。他当然也会回应，他知道V一直以来想要的是什么，于是他低下头，给了V一个吻。

不同于以往的，只是一个轻轻地接触。

并非情色意味的，只是抚慰的吻。

……

“我知道Relic的事情，所以在知道你装了Relic后，我第一时间就去想办法了，我还得谢谢你，还有Johnny Silverhand在荒坂大闹了一场……”

“可我在公墓……”

“在荒坂的Arthur Jenkins死了。”

V看着他，他有些惊讶。

“那这个地方？你的公寓？”

“赚的钱。”

“……真好，真有钱。”

“你也可以花。”

然后，他们就成为了搭档。雇佣兵搭档。

他可从来不敢想，他曾经的上司，Jenkins，那个优雅的男人，会脱下西装，和他干起雇佣兵的勾当……尽管他偶尔还是表现得像是一个公司狗，他们两个都是。

看起来西装不是那么容易脱下的。

V趴在车顶上，他看着Jenkins。他们都没有穿西装，Jenkins甚至放弃了他的背头，现在还有几缕短发贴在他的额头上，还有脸侧。Jenkins有一张好看的脸，并非是乍一看就能让人感到英俊……更像是酒，随着时间的流逝而变得醇厚浓香。

Jenkins终于打完了电话，他转过头正好看到V正盯着自己的脸。

他疑惑地看着V：“怎么了？”

“没什么，等你打电话。”

Jenkins看了眼时间，然后坐进了副驾：“走吧。”

V跟着坐进车里：“去哪儿？是活儿吗？”

Jenkins看了他一眼：“带你去过节。”

……

V在开车的时候就在想，今天是什么日子。

不是情人节，不是打折日，他们也没有快到期的委托。可Jenkins不说，他也就只能跟着导航走。他有些烦躁，他不喜欢Jenkins跟他打哑谜，就连油门都踩得猛了些。

“慢点。”Jenkins说。

V撇了撇嘴，脚抬起来了一些。他保持着迅速，跟着Jenkins的指示。

天开始黑起来了，夜之城的霓虹灯亮了起来，还下了些小雨，地上的水迹反映着灯光。他们开了二十分钟左右，终于到达了目的地。

“现在可以告诉我了吗？”V靠在方向盘上，看着Jenkins。

“你没看到过来的那些广告牌吗？”Jenkins问。

“烟花秀……这些是什么？又是祭典？”

“差不多，但是也不一样……你不是喜欢这个吗？过来吧，我带你去看看。”

Jenkins拉住他的手臂，向街道走去。

这似乎是盛大的祭典，跟他之前看的差不多盛大，但有别于纪念荒坂三郎死亡的祭典，这个要更让人感觉到喜悦。

人们穿着红色的衣服，街边是叫卖的小贩。摆着他没见过的食物，晶莹剔透的水晶般的东西包裹着红色的果实。他抬起头，金色的虚拟投影的龙从他的头上路过，红色的灯笼到处挂着，虚拟的烟花在他们的头上炸开，金色的、绿色的彩纸落在他们身上。

他被Jenkins拉着穿过熙熙攘攘的人流，进入巷子，爬上楼梯。这楼层不算高，大概有七层，他们到了一个露天平层，正好处于虚拟投影上方一些。

Jenkins松开V的手，喘着粗气，靠在栏杆上。

V站在他的旁边，他看着红色和橙色的锦鲤在舞蹈，头戴奇特帽子的男人穿着红色带着刺绣的衣服，双手握着对人鞠躬。

他喜欢夜之城的祭典，梦幻又浪漫，他总是不由得看着入迷。

Jenkins喘过气来了，他看着V，他灰绿色的眼睛里是幻影的反光，仿佛他的眼睛也在发光。V的身上仍旧保持着属于年轻人的生命力，即使是那些危险和灰暗的经历也没有办法将他掩埋，他仍旧茁壮地生长着，他仍旧有好奇心，也有看到新事物时感到新奇的快乐。

Jenkins深爱着他的生命力，倔强，永远不愿意低头。他也清楚地知道，V也爱着他。

可过去他们谁都没有提，直到他们都离开了荒坂，失去了财富，也获得了自由，经历了死亡。他们也没有确认过。

他再次看向时间，快要到了。

23:59。

时间变成了0。

这是V之前在广告牌上看到的烟花秀，准确来说，是虚拟投影烟花秀。它在他们顶头炸开，变换模样，先是锦鲤的舞蹈，然后是似牛又似龙的动物，在空中漫步；又有可爱的小童在蹦跳，手里拿着金子洒落。

V伸出手，金色的星点落在他的指尖，手掌，然后是手臂。他有些兴奋地转过头看向Jenkins，却发现对方也在看着他，有些笑意。

“新年快乐，V。”

“什么？新年不是十几天前……”

“这是中国的新年，以月亮周期计算的日子，这是他们的庆典。”

“……我们又没在康陶工作过，你还知道这个？”

“你没有手机吗？”

“哈哈，”V皮笑肉不笑地回复了他：“所以？这是约会吗？你提前做了攻略的那种。”

Jenkins凑近了他。

他的声音压低了一些，更有磁性也更有魅力：“是的，V。”

他再次亲吻了V。

这次是一个温柔的吻，他先是亲吻他的嘴唇。V张开嘴配合了他，他们的舌头交缠在一起。尽管烟花的声音和人群的欢笑声掩盖了大部分声音，但他们还是能听到接吻时粘腻的水声。

V想要享受这个吻，他伸出手，放在Jenkins的脖子后侧，但Jenkins先离开了他。他有些不满地看着Jenkins。

Jenkins的眼睛是迷人的蓝色，是深海也似黑洞，他的五官是立体的，这让他的注视变得更加深情。他看着V的眼睛，再次开口。

“新年快乐，V。”

“我爱你。”


End file.
